The Black Cats
by TheAMAZON71
Summary: Alex, Kat and Lori were The Black Foxes childhood friends, until they moved far away. Years later, they returned home as The Black Cats. As they reunite with their childhood friends, Alex, Kat and Lori have to keep their 'thieves group' a secret. Unaware of their friends being The Black Foxes, what will happen when they discover each other's identity?
1. The Black Cats Members

**~~~ The Hacker/Boss ~~~**

**Name**: Alex Springvale

**Race**: Legendary

**Age**: 21

**Day Job**: Dancer

**Height**: 5'6

**Appearance**:

**- **Blue Hair

**- **Golden Eyes

**- **Golden Tattoos On Half Her Right Body

**Causal Outfit:**

**-** Leopard Strawberry Mini Dress

**- **Converse Black Sneakers

**- **Black Cut-Gloves

**- **Black Singlet

**- **Black Leather Jacket

**- **Black Leather Leggings

**Saying**: What Do You Want?

**Weakness**: Gets Hooked Up On Magic

**~~~ Master In Disguise/The Sniper ~~~**

**Name**: Kat Anderson

**Race**: Witch

**Age**: 20

**Day Job**: Art Student

**Height**: 5'8

**Appearance**:

**- **Red Hair

**- **Green Eyes

**Casual Outfit**:

**- **Ripped Skinny Jeans

**- **Dot Bustier Top

**- **Leather Flip-Flop

**Thief Outfit**:

**- **Black Hoodie

**-** Black Tights

**- **Black Runners

**- **Black Gloves

**Saying**: No Falling For Me, Understand?

**Weakness**: Animals

**~~~ The Leader/Newbie ~~~**

**Name**: Lori Makenna

**Race**: Witch

**Age**: 24

**Day Job**: Teacher Assistant

**Height**: 5'9

**Appearance**:

**- **Pink Hair

**- **Orange Eyes

**Casual Outfit**:

**- **Heart Jumper

**- **Black Mini Skirt

**-** Black Ankle Boots

**Thief Outfit**:

**- **Black Long Sleeve Top

**- **Black Yoga Pants

**- **Black Ankle Boots With Laces

**- **Black Gloves

**Saying**: Let's Have Fun!

**Weakness**: Her Family


	2. Chapter 1: Museum Breakout

**~~~ Alex's POV ~~~**

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?!"

"No!"

"I'll make pork noodles!"

My eyes widened. "Deal! When do you have your shift?" Gigi, my friend smiled brightly. "Thanks Alex!" She went to hug me but I stepped aside and she fell face flat in the ground. "Oww!" I grinned at her as she got up. "You only said pork noodles, not a hug as well." She pouted. "Don't be a smartass Alex... the shift is at 8 o'clock, the museum I work, okay?" I nodded. "You owe me for this Gigi. This is the fourth time." Gigi shrugged and let out a giggle. At the same time I let out a sigh.

It was twenty minutes before I had to cover for Gigi.. Again... _Ugh! She needs to dump the guy for crying out loud. Just because he's a famous actor doesn't mean I have to drop everything for her. Wait! Did I agree for pork noodles?_ Unconsciously I banged my on a wall. _Ugh! I'm an idiot! New rule: Never fall for pork noodles!_

I arrived in time at the museum that Gigi is working. Her boss asked why she wasn't here. "She's ill and I thought I would take her shift." I tried my best to smile innocently. _God! I'm acting like Kat now. She's better at getting away with things. Let's hope this outfit will make it easier._ My dress was a leopard-strawberry mini dress, with black converse sneakers and black cut gloves. Another thing about this outfit was, it was showing my golden tattoos which is the same as my eye colour. As for my hair it was blue which led down to my hips.

"Okay, could you help clean up, at the statue sections." The boss asked me. _Phew! She feel for it._ I nodded and walked towards the statue section and cleaned the mess. I grabbed a mop and started to clean. Ugh! I hate cleaning!

Then the lights went off. _Huh?_ Everything went dark. _Shit, I can't see a thing!_ "It's The Black Foxes!" I heard someone yelling. _The Black Foxes?_ "Their heading towards the sculptures section! Wha-?! Why here?! "Stop them! They stole a painting!" I heard footsteps coming towards my way. I hear, two people. "Hey!" I yelled. It seems to catch one of their attention. One of them fell to the side, knocking a vase. I gasped. "Gravitation!" My hand glowed white and I threw the spell towards the vase. _Phew!_ It was floating, just an inch from smashing into pieces.

"Hey! One of them are here!" His friend yelled. "Give back the painting!" I step towards them, I could feel fire, just waiting to explode. Just as I was going to catch them, I heard sirens. Ripping my gaze from them I looked around towards the direction of where the sound was coming from. _Finally the stupid-ass police are here!_ I turned around to face the criminals but they were gone. _Damn it!_

"You sure you didn't see any of their faces?"

"No. Everything was dark."

Right now I was being questioned by the police. They keep asking the same question, 'Are you sure you didn't see any of their faces?' A firm hand rested on the police officers shoulder. "Don't worry officer I can take it from here?" The officer mumbled and walked off. _Huh?_ "Tatsuro?" He's brown eyes shined from the moon. "You okay?" His face full of concern. I laughed slightly. "Your the first person who asked me if I was okay?" Tatsuro's face slightly dropped. "Sorry about them, we're just all keen on capturing The Black Foxes." I shrugged. "It's okay." He smiled. "Ranko, Kat and Lori are having a dinner at some bar, you should go?" I clicked my tongue. "Fine..." Later he turned around and walked towards the museum.

"I can't believe that my best friend met The Black Foxes!" _Oh boy..._ Ranko kept blabbering about them during the whole drive. "Are you sure you haven't seen their faces?" Shaking my head for the million time. Ranko clicked her tongue in disappointment. _I don't blame her, she's always been trying to get some scoop about them. _"Here we are!" She parked the car and I looked at the restaurants name, 'Le Renard Noir'.

"Kat and Lori are inside. Come on!" Ranko was already inside. _I swear she like a chipmunk that had coffee. She's too energetic!_

"Alex! Ranko! Glad you guys could make it!" Lori stood up and gave up hugs. "So Lori, got a boyfriend yet?" Ranko asked while she was hugging Lori. "Wha-?!" She blushed brightly. "You don't have one yet?" Ranko seemed to be in awe. Lori has always been the prettiest one out of all of us. Her beautiful, straightened pink hair and her bright orange eyes. Even though she doesn't admit she's beautiful, she just says 'No one can be perfect or beautiful.'

"Hey! You forgot about me, girls!" Kat came towards, her lips in a pout. As for Kat she's always been a wild twenty year old. Her red hair was messed up and her green eyes were sparkling as she saw us. We all hugged and then sat down. "Hey girls, did you know that Alex ran into The Black Foxes?" They both raised their eyebrows. "Really?" My childhood friends then looked at me. "What? I'll tell you the whole damn story, later." Grabbing my phone from my dress pocket, I immediately start looking into The Black Foxes. **'Not here Alex! People will get suspicious.**' Lori spoke to me in my head. Lori, Kat and I talk to each other through each other minds. It saves us some trouble of speaking at loud. I mumbled, angrily as I put my phone away.

Our waiter arrived at the same time I put my phone away. We said our orders and continued to chat. I couldn't even last till one minute, when I grabbed my phone and played Bubble Witch 2. The game sometimes helps me relax and it makes me feel like I'm in the Magic World again.

"Alex, our orders are here." Kat elbowed me and I put my phone away. Our waiter had orange hair and fair skin. "Here are your orders." "Thanks!" He walked away and I started to eat the pork noodles. As I was eating I felt eyes on us. Lori and Kat must of felt the same, because they looked around occasionally. '**Is it just me or is someone staring at us?'** Lori spoke in our heads. '**It's not you, but I wish they could stop looking at us! It's creepy!' **I answered her question.

_Ugh I can't believe Ranko got drunk_! She should really deal with her alcohol. Lori sighed as we watched Ranko leave in a taxi. "She gets drunk easily." I complained. "No kidding!" Kat agreed with me. "Oh, we received a text from you... Yesterday it was." Lori asked. Oh! "Yeah, we have a new mission." "Yay!" Kat threw her hands in the air. Lori giggled at her happiness and I just complained, on her stupidity.

**~~~ Meanwhile ~~~**

"..."

"What's wrong Hiro? Your awfully quiet." Atsumu asked as he set pork noodles in front of Takuto. "Do you the group of girls that came?" Atsumu nodded and urging him to continue. "I think Alex, Kat and Lori are back." *COUGH! COUGH! COUGH!* Takuto started to choke and Riki spitted on the table. "Are you sure Hiro?" Kenshi spoke this time. Hiro nodded as he leaned back on the chair.

"How about we'll talk about for another time. In the meanwhile, we have a new mission." Everyone looked at him, confused and unaware of the mission. He sighed loudly. "An Egyptian sculpture was stolen by some mafia groups and we're going to get it back!"

**~~~ Alex's POV ~~~**

"So... What are we stealing?" Kat was lying on my couch as she asked me. "An Egyptian sculpture was stolen by a famous mafia group." I replied. "Mafia.." Lori scoffed in disgust. "They always stir up trouble. Well we have to get the sculpture back to its rightful owner!" "Yeah!" Kat lifted herself up from the sofa. "Have you got a plan, Lori?" I asked as I was furiously typing on the computer. "Yep!" Lori started to explain the plan for the mission as she revealed a sheet of paper.


	3. Chapter 2: Mission Accomplished

Few days later...

"Ready girls?!"

"Yeah!"

"Alex, hack into the mansion security network!" Lori asked me as Kat and Lori were getting ready to sneak inside. "Security breached but we only have ten minutes." "Ten minutes?!" Kat started to panic. "Relax Kat, remember were the Black Cats." Lori had a proud smile. Her smiles manages to keep Kat calm.

_Huh_? "Hold on!" I started to type furiously on the keyboard. "Apparently the Black Foxes are here as well." "Shit!" Lori cursed. "We better hurry. Let's go!". Kat and Lori ran outside and closed the van door. I switched the lights inside the car. My body started to glow white. "Invisibility! Cloak this van!" Outside the van started to disappear. '**Guys I made the car turn invisible, just in case' 'Thanks Ale**x' Kat replied a few minutes later.

I sighed as I leaned back. _Let's hope everything goes okay!_

**~~~ Lori's POV ~~~**

Kat and I were quietly sneaking inside a famous mafia mansion. I heard Kat gasp next to me. "They have guns!" She whispered as we heard behind a bush, nearby. "No shit! We need to create a diversion." Just as I was going to throw a rock in a different direction... "Boss said to go on that side Mark! Not here!" One of the mafia ordered the guy that I was supposed to attack, walked away.

Revealing ourself we walked quietly to the window. "Come on!"

Quietly making our way inside, we looked around. _Woah_! We accidentally landed ourself in a room, which apparently had a shrine of Gina Robertson. _Oh... She going to freak when she finds out_. Gina is actually the principal of a school that I currently work at. _This is so awkward!_

**~~~ Third Person POV ~~~**

"Okay! We're here!" Kenshi parked the van next to the Black Cats invisible van. "Okay Takuto! Hack into the security." Riki ordered Takuto as he started to type fast on the computer. Takuto started frown and stopped typing on the keyboard. "What's wrong Takkun?" Hiro asked. "The security has already been hacked. I don't know why bu-" Before Takuto could finish. A animated picture of a cat appeared on the screen. The Black Foxes tilted their heads towards the right as they saw a black cat dance.

"What the hell?! This cat is retarded!" Takuto started to type of the computer again, trying to get the dancing cat off the screen. Riki clicked his tongue as if he remembered something. "It's the Black Cats! They got here early. Hiro, Kenshi! Let's go inside quickly before they get the sculpture!" They both nodded and quickly left the van. Unaware that they just past Alex.

**~~~ Alex's POV ~~~**

I heard a car stop nearby and I froze. _Shit did the cops find out?_ Just as I was about to contact the others I heard someone yelling. "What the hell?! This cat is retarded?!" Ohhhh Remembering something, I actually put a trap on the security system. So if anyone wants to get in, they have to deal with the cat. I covered my mouth, trying to contain my laughter. Then I heard the van open and using my legendary powers, I sensed that three people left the van. _Oh no! I need to contact the other quickly! They have only three minutes left!_

**~~~ Kat's POV ~~~**

**'Girls! You have three minutes left and you also have company coming! Hurry up! If you take too long I leave without you!'** Lori clicked in tongue in irritation. Alex has always been a meanie. But deep down she actually care for us. Opening each door, quietly we managed to find the right room. "There it is." I walked over to the statue. It's so small. Grabbing the statue I hid it in my pocket. I turned around. "Okay let's- Mmmgh!" Lori covered my mouth and dragged me to the corner.

**'What the hell?!'**

**'Someone is coming this way'**

**'Who?'**

**'The Black Foxes'**

Trying to contain my heavy breathing, the door opened. Lori hand tightened around my mouth.

**'I can't breathe your blocking my nose!'**

**'Sorry!'**

Three men is blacked entered the room. "Tch! The sculpture is gone! Those damn Black Cats are smarter than we thought." One of them complained. '**Girls! Security is coming back on in, thirty seconds! If you don't get out soon the alarm with go off!'** Alex contacted us, warning us that we have thirty seconds left. **'Teleport us Alex!' Lori spoke in her mind. 'Are you insane?! I haven't learnt that spell!' 'Now Alex!' **

Light formed around us. "Hey-!" Before we could hear what they were saying we managed to get our way back in the van. "I told you, you could do it Alex!" Lori hugged Alex. "Nasty! Don't hug me!" Alex started to blush. "Kat, get us outta here!" I nodded and climbed to the driver seat. Turning the keys, I pulled out and we escaped. Leaving the Black Foxes sulking.

**~~~ Takuto's POV ~~~**

I tried to get this annoying cat off my damn computer. _This stupid hacker is pissing me off!_ Then a car engine started. _What the-?!_ Before I could look outside the car was gone. Looking back at my computer, the cat was also gone. _Finally!_

"Takkun! We didn't get the statue! The Black Cats got it!" I clicked my tongue. This is the fifth time we lost to them. Well at least the annoying cat is gone.

**~~~ Alex's POV ~~~**

"You look happy Alex." We were in my apartment. There were several computers on the table. "Well I did at least, give the Black Foxes the cat dancing." I smirked at the girls. They both started laughing. "So show us the sculpture!" Kat revealed the sculpture from her jacket, pocket. "Woah!" I was in shock. It was more beautiful than I imagined.

"Now girls! Wine or beer?" Kat and I looked at each other. "Beer!"

Lori threw us our drinks and we sat on the sofa. "I would like to make a toast!" Kat raised her drink. "Today is our sixth year anniversary of the Black Cats so yeah... Cheers! "Cheers!" We brought our bottle together and drank our beer.

**If anyone is wondering these are their ages when they formed the Black Cats.**

**Kat: 14**

**Lori: 18**

**Alex: 15**

**Yes they were thieves at a young age, but they are sure awesome. Espically with the dancing cat. XD ohhh poor Takkun! Chapter 2 of Lies and Secrets will be updated during the weekend!**

**Enjoy :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Alex's Past

_~~~ 9 years ago ~~~_

_"Mummy, daddy! What are you doing to Jade?!" A legendary was trapped inside a bubble. It was my sister Jade. Everyone immediately looked at me, when they found out that I discovered their secret that they had been keeping from me._

_"Alex! Run! Their monsters! Don't let them catch you! Run!" Following my sister's orders I immediately ran away. "Catch her! If she tells anyone about this, we're screwed!" Mum ordered the scientists as I ran down the hall. Tears were rolling down my cheeks as I ran. _

_As Alex was running away, Jade made the ultimate choice. "You will never get your hands on the legendary power!" "What the hell are you doing?!" Her father yelled at her as her tattoos started to glow bright gold. Beeping sounds echoed the room. "Her heart rate is dropping, sir!" One of the scientist yelled._

_Jade's golden wings vanished and she fell to the ground. "Legendary's, I beg of you... Give this power to my sister... Please protect her from these assholes..." She gasped and her heart stopped. "No! We worked so hard! We could of made this world a better place!" Alex's father clenched his fists into ball, he turned towards his wife. "Get that brat! She ruined our plans! Now!" His wife nodded and chased after her._

_'Alex...' I could hear my sister whispering my name inside my head. 'Teleport!' My body glowed bright gold and she vanished. Leaving her childhood friends behind. But a year she reunites with Kat and Lori, forming the Black Cats. Jade loved dancing, cats and art. That was how their name was made. 'The Black Cats_'

"Alex!" I heard someone my name. "Alex, it's just a dream!" _It's not a dream. Jade died because of me. If I didn't find discover her secret, what would my life be now?_ Forcing my eyes to open I saw Lori and Kat standing in front of me. "You dreamed about her, didn't you?" Lori asked. I closed my eyes and my tears rolled down my cheeks. "Oh Alex!" _My two best friends hugged me tightly. Usually I don't show my true self, but since they now what I had been suffering, they didn't care. That's what I love about them. _

_Today was actually Jade's anniversary since her death. To be honest I was never born with special powers. I was actually a pure human. That's right, no powers, just nothing. But that all changed when Jade gave her powers to me. Usually when a legendary dies, a baby is born with those powers. But the legendary's followed my sisters death wish. They speak to me most times, they tell me that Jade is always watching me from heaven. And that she never regrets dying. I wish I could speak to her but it's not possible... If I had a wish, just one wish. It would be to be with my sister. She will always be in my heart, no matter what._

"Come on Alex!" Kat was pulling me by the arm towards the restaurants that we ate with Ranko before. Kat and Lori left Japan during the same year I left the human world. I left the human world but I would only come for missions. But they convinced me to return. "Hey Gigi!" Lori shouted. "Hey girls!" Kat released my arm as I stood in front of Gigi. "Alex, I'm-" I cut her off by hugging her tightly as I cried on her shoulder. She immediately hugged me back and patted my back gently. _She knows about my past. Her great-great-grandmother was a legendary._

Pulling myself from her arms I had an apologetic face. "Sorry..." I whispered as I played with my nails. "It's okay." She pulled by the hand and made me sit next to her. "How about I get you pork noodles." She offered and tried to sound happy. Her laugh always makes me happy. "Okay... Thanks." My voice croaked. "Don't want to scare you girls, but you have four hot guys staring at you." '**COUGH COUGH COUGH'** "This is weird, your choking on air." Kat's eyes widened. "Shut up!" I blushed furiously.

Lori was the first to look at them since Kat was too busy at making me blush. I heard her gasp. "What's wrong Lori?" Gigi asked. Kat finally stopped embarrassing me and we both looked at her. One of the waiters gave us glasses of water and I took one of the glasses, sipping the water. Kat also drank water at the same time. "It's them, Kenshi, Riki, Hiro and Takuto." "Pffffffft! Kat and I accidentally spat our drinks at each other. "What the hell Alex/Kat?!" _Ewww! I have Kat's germs! _

"Could you two calm down?! Your acting like five year olds again!" Lori scolded us. Grabbing a nearby napkin I wiped my dress. Urgh! My dress is wet. Then I saw Lori getting up and walking away. "Where are you going Lori?" Gigi asked. "Hey guys, remember me?" "Lori? Lori Mekanna?" Riki asked as his eyes widened. "Lori, you know them?" Gigi walked over to the guys. Kat and I looked at each other.

**'Should we go?'**

**'I guess'**

**'Tch! If she embarrasses me, she so dead!'**

I got up and stood next to Lori. "Alex? Alex Springvale?" Takuto's eyes widened. "I'm surprised you still remember me." I smiled slightly. "What's with the tattoos?" Kenshi asked. I lowered my eyes. "Tch! Really Kenny?!" Kat came and glared at Kenshi. "Don't ask!" "Kat's right, don't ask!" Lori repeated Kat's words.

"Anyway where Tsumie?" Kat asked and looked around. "He's the boss of this restaurant." Hiro spoke. Then I felt my dress pocket vibrate. Taking my phone out, I looked at the callers name. Shit! "Hey I'll be right back, kay?" My friends nodded as I walked out of the restaurant.I put my phone to my ear.

"H-Hello?" My voice shook. "Alex! It been 9 years since I heard your voice." I could tell she was faking it. "What the hell do you want?!" I heard her chuckle. "Now, now. Is that one way to talk to your mother?" "You are not my mother. A mother would experiment on her daughter. You killed Jade." My voice shook as I said my sister's name. "Tch! Spoilt as always. Well I heard your in Japan. It would be such a shame if one of your friends got hurt." She sounded evil.

"You stay the hell away from them." I hung up in her and instead of walking back to the restaurant, I walked back to my apartment. _I need to end this once and for all! I will soon have my revenge._

**:( Poor Alex. Her sister died to protect the legendary power and now her parents are after her. Well at least she reunited with her friends. **

**Enjoy :) **


	5. Chapter 4: Still Alive

**~~~ Third POV ~~~**

After Lori and Kat left, the Black Foxes had meeting. "How are we going to hide the fact that we're the Black Foxes?" Hiro asked as he leaned towards the table. "Lori, Kat and Alex are very sharp. They might discover who we are pretty soon. Riki, what do you think we should do?" Kenshi asked Riki.

Riki seemed to be in thought when Kenshi called his name again. "Huh?" He turned his gaze towards his friends. "I'm just curious about Alex's tattoos, she never had them before. Takuto, see if you can find any information about her." Takuto started to type on his computer until he had an irritated face. "What?" The Black Foxes asked as they came to look at the screen.

A dancing meerkat started dancing. "What the hell?! First a cat, now a meerkat?!" "You guys mentioned a dancing cat from the Black Cats." Atsumu reminded them. "Takkun, can you hack through the animation?" Hiro asked him. Without a word Takuto continued to type of the computer. "This might take a while."

**~~~ Alex's POV ~~**~

"Please."

"No! Your more annoying than Gigi!"

"Just this once. Please Alex!"

I sighed for the millionth time. "What do you want me to do?"

Kat's eyes started to sparkle. "My friend is hosting a singing competition and I put your name on the list." 'COUGH COUGH COUGH' "You did what?!" I glared at her. She put her hands up in the air. "I'm sorry she discovered that your good at singing, that I put your name on it. Hey... But didn't Jade love to sing?" I felt my blood boil. "Don't ever mention her name!" I pointed a finger at, as if I was accusing her of something.

"I'm sorry but I thought you could sing a song she would like." She looked at with teary eyes. I sighed again. "Fine. When is it?" She put her hands down and had a panic expression. "Tonight." Wha-?! I ran to my bedroom, changing into ripped jeans, a black leather jacket and a silky, lace oversized top with black ankles boots. Not paying attention to Kat, I grabbed my helmet and house keys. Next I kicked Kat out of my house. Then I put my helmet on and got on my motorbike. "Good luck!" I heard Kat yelling at me as I drove off.

Back at the Le Renard Noir...

"Damn it!" Takuto yelled at the computer. "What happened?" Riki peered at the computer. "What the hell?!" "What's wrong, leader?" The rest of the gang looked at the computer. "Woah!" "Takkun, what's that?" Hiro pointed to video. "Its a video from nine years ago." Riki explained instead. "Click on it."

_"Now, Jade. Explain to us how to get the power?" A man who looked like in his thirties asked the legendary. "Never!" She banged her hands against the bubble. The scientist tapped something on the controls. "Kyaah!" Jade was being electrocuted. The man nodded at her coworker and switched it off. "Argh!" She fell to the ground._

_"Mummy, daddy! What are you doing to Jade?!" "Is that Alex?" Kenshi asked as he pointed at the younger Alex. "Yeah... Wait did she mum and dad?!" Riki asked._

_"Alex! Run! Their monsters! Don't let them catch you! Run!" Alex followed her sisters order and ran away. "Catch her! If she tells anyone about this, we're screwed!" A woman who stood by the man ordered the scientists._

_"You will never get your hands on the legendary power!" "What the hell are you doing?!" The man yelled at her as her tattoos started to glow bright gold. Beeping sounds echoed the room. "Her heart rate is dropping, sir!" One of the scientist yelled._

_Jade's golden wings vanished and she fell to the ground. She gasped and her heart stopped. "No! We worked so hard! We could of made this world a better place!" The head scientist clenched his fists into ball, he turned towards a woman. "Get that brat! She ruined our plans! Now!" The woman nodded and chased after her._

_Moments later she came back. "She's gone." The man punched his hand against a wall. Beeping sounds echoed the room. He lifted his head in confusion. "Sir, her heart rate is rising! But she's no longer a legendary!" The man who punched the wall, smirked evilly. "Well it looks like we have a way to get that bitch!." He started the chuckle._

_In the bubble Jade was asleep, she was in coma. Alex, aware that her sister is still alive._

"She's still alive!" Kenshi exclaimed. "But Alex doesn't know." Atsumu lowered his eyes. "Takkun where is Alex's sister?" Riki asked Takuto. He started to type on his computer again. "She's here in Japan. A mafia group is holding her captive." "Well, it looks like the Black Foxes have a new mission." Riki smirked at the guys. "Yeah!"

Meanwhile...

I parked my motorbike, removing my helmet. A beeping sound echoed my pocket. Grabbing my phone I saw a text message from Lori.

Kat told me about the singing competition. Good luck! I will be watching you on the television with the guys! :)

A smile creeped on my face. Walking inside the hall I was immediately introduced by a woman. "Alex! Kat told me so much about you!" She grabbed my hands, tightly. "I'm Vanessa, I must say it's such a pleasant to meet a legendary and someone with an extraordinary voice." I smiled innocently at her. "You arrived on time too." A man walked towards us. "Alex this is my fiancé Rick." We shook hands. "Vanessa kept blabbering about you all day." I giggled.

"Well shall we get ready?" Vanessa clapped her hands together. "Okay!"

As we immediately got inside a room, she was into work mode. "Your outfit is perfect but your hair might next some work." She said with a serious look. "Follow me." I followed her to studio with a hairdresser waiting. "Alex, this is Justin. He'll be doing your hair." "If you just sit here Alex." He guided me to sit down.

Few minutes later...

When he removed the cloth that didn't allow me to see my reflection. I immediately gasped. My dark blue hair was now ice blue. My hair was in curls which looked amazing. "You looked beautiful Alex." Justin smiled at me. "Thanks." I gave him a small smile. "Alex!" Vanessa came rushing towards me. "You look amazing and perfect timing too. Your next! Do you know what song to sing?" I nodded. She smiled brightly. "Let's go!" She pulled me by the hand.

"Ladies and gentleman, our next competitive is Alex Springvale!" "Good luck!" She pushed me gently towards the stage. Many people were cheering and clapping. Lets hope everything goes okay.

**~~~ Lori's POV ~~~**

"Ladies and gentleman, our next competitive is Alex Springvale!" Kat and I were in the Le Renard Noir, drinking with the guys. They closed the bar so we could watch Alex singing. "She dyed her hair!" Kat's eyes widened. "Shhh! She starting!" I clasped her mouth.

(**Boom Clap Charli XCX**)

Boom Boom Boom Clap

You're picture perfect blue

Sunbathing on the moon

Stars shining as your bones illuminate

First kiss just like a drug

Under your influence

You take me over you're the magic in my veins

This must be love

Boom Clap

The sound of my heart

The beat goes on and on and on and on and

Boom Clap

You make me feel good

Come on to me come on to me now

Boom Clap

The sound of my heart

The beat goes on and on and on and on and

Boom Clap

You make me feel good

Come on to me come on to me now

No silver or no gold

Could dress me up so good

You're the glitter in the darkness of my world

Just tell me what to do

I'll fall right into you

Going under cast a spell just say the word

I feel your love

Boom Clap

The sound of my heart

The beat goes on and on and on and on and

Boom Clap

You make me feel good

Come on to me come on to me now

Boom Clap

The sound of my heart

The beat goes on and on and on and on and

Boom Clap

You make me feel good

Come on to me come on to me now

You are the light and I will follow

You let me lose my shadow

You are the sun the glowing halo

And you keep burning me up with all of your love

Boom Clap

The sound of my heart

The beat goes on and on and on and on and

Boom Clap

You make me feel good

Come on to me come on to me now

Boom Clap

The sound of my heart

The beat goes on and on and on and on and

Boom Clap

You make me feel good

Come on to me come on to me now

Boom Clap

The sound of my heart

The beat goes on and on and on and on and

Boom Clap

You make me feel good

Come on to me come on to me now

Boom Clap

The sound of my heart

The beat goes on and on and on and on and

Boom Clap

You make me feel good

Come on to me come on to me now

When she finished everyone starting cheering. "She's amazing." The guys had their mouths slightly open. Kat and I looked at each other and laughed.

**~~~ Alex's POV ~~~**

I finished singing without any problems. When I returned backstage Vanessa dashed towards me and hugged me tightly. "That was amazing! I knew Kat chose the right girl!" "Umm... Vanessa." I squealed. "Your hugging me too tight!" "Oh!" She released and looked sorry. "Sorry, well you eat in the buffet for the mean time. See you around for the winner." She ran away.

Two and a half hours I was called back again. "Ladies and gentlemen, the votes are in and only two can make it to the final round!" I looked to my right and there were fifteen people. I doubt I'll make it in. "The first contestant is... Nicki Peterson!" A woman with blonde hair and green eyes stood next to the host. Many people were cheering. "And our last contestant is... Alex Springvale!" Oh my god! Kyaah! Shit, relax Alex. I walked over and stood next to Nicki, ignoring the glares from the other girls. "Theses two girls will sing one more song for the chance to win!"

I walked backstage and Vanessa hugged me again. "Can't breathe!" She released me and she told me the song I was going to sing. Nicki first sang and she received loud cheers. She's good! When she finished I was next.

(**Pills and Potions Nicki Minaj**)

Pills and potions

We're overdosing

I'm angry but I still love you

Pills and potions

We're overdosing

Can't stand it, but I still love you

I still love, I still love

I still love, I still love

I still lo-o-ove, I still love

I still love, I still love

I still love, I still love

I still love, I still love

I still love, I still love

I still lo-o-ove, I still love

I still love, I still love

I still love, I still love

Ayo they could never make me hate you

Even though what you was doing wasn't tasteful

Even though you out here looking so ungrateful

Imma keep it moving, be classy and graceful

I told 'em it's no friends in the game

You ain't learned that yet

All the bridges you came over, don't burn that yet

Niggas want respect, but niggas ain't earned that yet

Self-righteous, and entitled

But they swearing on the Bible that they love you

When really they're no different from all your rivals

But I still don't wish death on them, I just reflect on them

Pills and potions

We're overdosing

I'm angry but I still love you

Pills and potions

We're overdosing

Can't stand it, but I still love you

I still love, I still love

I still love, I still love

I still lo-o-ove, I still love

I still love, I still love

I still love, I still love

I still love, I still love

I still love, I still love

I still lo-o-ove, I still love

I still love, I still love

I still love, I still love

Yo, people will love you and support you when it's beneficial

Imma forgive, I won't forget, but Imma dead the issue

Soon as you out the nigga's lives is when they start to miss you

They see you doing good now it's kinda hard to diss you

Niggas be sick when they remember all the bad they wished you

Niggas be mad when they can't come and live lavish with you

But I sped off in a Benzy, I see the envy when I'm causing a frenzy

So I pop pills for them, cop cribs in the Hills on 'em

Pills and potions

We're overdosing

I'm angry but I still love you

Pills and potions

We're overdosing

Can't stand it, but I still love you

I still love, I still love

I still love, I still love

I still lo-o-ove, I still love

I still love, I still love

I still love, I still love

I still love, I still love

I still love, I still love

I still lo-o-ove, I still love

I still love, I still love

I still love, I still love

I get high off your memory

I get high off your memory

I get high off your memory

In due time, we'll be fine

In due time...

I still love, I still love

I still love, I still love

I still lo-o-ove, I still love

I still love, I still love

I still love, I still love

I still love, I still love

I still love, I still love

I still lo-o-ove, I still love

I still love, I still love

I still love, I still love

I finished singing and received louder cheers which made me blush. I returned backstage and saw Kat, Lori and the guys. "What are you guys doing here?!" I walked over to them. "Kat and Hiro forced us to come, but great singing Alex." Kenshi spoke first. "Thanks!" "Ladies and gentlemen, we have our final results!" "I should probably go." I walked back in stage with Nicki. In the hosts had was an envelope. It probably has on of our names on it. My heart stopped as he started to read. "Ladies and gentleman, it's Alex Springvale!" Loud cheers erupted the hall. _I won?_ Nicki walked over to me giving her congratulations and I was in awe. If my sister was alive she would of been so happy.

**Yay! Alex won! :P But will the Black Foxes tell her that her sister is still alive? Sorry I haven't updated as much with the stories, since I have homework.**

**Well enjoy :) **


	6. Chapter 5: Identity Exposed

_9 Years Ago..._

_"I can't believe she left without saying goodbye." My tears stained the paper when I discovered Alex left the Human World. "By did she leave us?" I stared at the picture of my friends, Riki, Hiro, Takuto, Kenshi, Atsumu, Lori, Alex and I had huge smile on our faces. "We made a promise that we will be together, forever."_

_"Kat! We're leaving now! Do you have your bags pack!" I heard my mom yelling from the hallway. "Coming mom!" I put the letter away and zipped my suitcase. "Come on sis, your late as usual!" My brother, Ethan ruffled my hair and ran away with a laugh._

_Walking out of the house I gave my suitcase to my dad. "Are you excited?" He smiled. "Of course!" I jumped up and down. Right now we are going on a vacation to America. I was sad at first because I was leaving my best friends behind, but they encouraged me to go._

_"Buckle up, kids!" _

_It's been twenty minutes and we are in the highway to the airport. We sang to different songs that came up on the radio. But Ethan was so embarrassed he didn't want to do it. "Honey, watch out!" I didn't know what happened. But I heard glass breaking and the screaming of fear. After the car stopped rolling I forced my eyes to open. Wincing loudly I saw Ethan covered in blood, as well for my parents. "Mom! Dad! Ethan?!" _

_As my consciousness drifted away I could hear cars pulling over and someone talking. "Someone get an ambulance here!" _

_When I finally woke up I saw my grandparents sitting near my hospital bed. "Grandma? Grandpa?" They woke up immediately. "Ah! Kat your okay!" Grandma's eyes was filled with tears. "Where's mom, dad and Ethan?" I saw hurt in their eyes. "Their gone, Kat." She buried my head into her chest, as her crying filled the room and grandpa joined our hugging. I can't believe it. I'm all alone._

**Third Person POV**

**2 Days Later...**

"Does everything know what to do?" Riki asked them. "Yeah!" "Okay, Takuto disable the security cameras." Takuto started to type of the computer like there was no tomorrow. "Done!"

"Okay guys, us Black Foxes will rescue our friends sister." Riki spoke as he turned to the rest of the gang. "Maybe her relationship with Jade will be better." Kenshi commented. "Hope so..." Riki muttered. "Let's go!"

**Jade's POV**

Inside the mafia mansion, I had blue hair and green eyes and I was singing a lullaby song that I would sing to my little sister. My hands was playing with a locket that I wore. Inside was a photo of my sister and I, smiling. "Oh Alex, how I wish to be with you." Closing the locket i kissed it lightly.

'BUMP BUMP BUMP'

Footsteps were being heard in the hallway. I gasped loudly as the footsteps came closer which landed on my front bedroom door. I watched the doorknob twist and it revealed three men. Could it be the mafia? I will never tell them about her. Before I was about to scream one of them covered my mouth. "Don't scream, we're friends of Alex and we've come to get you outta here." The voice was soothing and the attempts to resisted, drifted away.

The man held my hand tightly as we escaped the mansion. When we reached the van I, then discovered who they were. "Your the Black Foxes?!" I squealed and jumped back. "It's okay we're not going to hurt you." The man with brown hair and eyes comforted me as he noticed mu body shaking.

"Is Alex alright? Is she alive?" I asked. "Your sister is okay. She's-"

'BAM! BOOM! BAM!

"What the hell is that?!" The guy with purple eyes and hair, opened the van. Everyone got outside and we saw a red dragon in the sky. Squinting my eyes I could see someone with the dragon. Whoever it was, they looked really pissed. We watched as the dragon vanished and the person flew away. "What the hell was that?" The purple guy asked.

"I have no idea." I answered.

That dragon looked familiar but it takes a while to summon a dragon. Who can summon a dragon again? Think Jade, think! Disrupting my thoughts we roughly parked the van. Then we entered a restaurant called Le Renard Noir. "Jade!" A saw an old man with brown hair and a beard along with glasses having his arms open wide. "Pork noodles, Beardy no one wants to receive a hug from the old man." The blonde guy sat down. "Ah! Takkun, you hurt my feelings!" The guy ran inside the kitchen as he cried to himself.

"That was harsh." I whispered to myself. Even since I was taken away to the mafia mansion, I've heard reports that the Black Foxes are criminals. But to me, they seem okay.

**Kat's POV**

"Get up, lazy!" Unconsciously I punched the person. "Kyaah! What the hell?! Get up!" I heard something snapping and my bed sheets got wet.

"Wah!" My body reacted on its own and I fell on the floor. "Hurry up! Your late for a mission!" Lifting my head I saw Alex. Her tattoos were glowing. _Uh oh... When her tattoos glow, she's clearly pissed._ "Come on!" She went to the wardrobe and threw my thief clothes at me. "Lori is busy with work, so it you and me. You have five minutes before I do the mission on my own." And with that she slammed to do shut and I could hear her walking around the house.

Sighing loudly I changed my clothes.

"So... What's the mission?" I asked while driving the van. "Apparently some mafia boss wants to speak with us." Alex spoke and started to type on the computer. "And you trust him?"

She sighed and stopped typing, turning her face towards me I saw her hair was back to her original colour. "Fine! He know about your parents and he knows about my sister." Glaring at me she went back on the computer. "I'll take my chances. You should too. When I was in the Magic World I heard about your family's death and I found it suspicious." _Huh?_ "What do you mean, 'suspicious'?"

"Yesterday when I spoke with the mafia, they gave me access to your medical reports and I saw your family's reports, and-" The hacker cut herself off. "I can't speak." She sniffed loudly and I saw her eyes red. "You'll find out when we get there." She quickly regained her composure, revealing her serious face.

"Nice to meet the two ladies from the Black Cats." The mafia boss smiled at us. Looking around I saw his friends standing against the wall, apparently they have no weapons. _Maybe it's safe to trust them_. "What do you know about my sister?" Alex folded her arms, glaring at him.

The boss clicked his fingers and a man with documents and a laptop came. "Do you know about the Black Foxes?" He asked as the man was getting something on the laptop. "Only that we beat them when we have a mission together." I answered. "Apparently they didn't steal paintings this time." The boss got off of his chair and walked over to the table.

"Take a look."

_"Are you Jade?" I heard someone speaking, it sound familiar._

"I know whose voice is that!" Alex's eyes widened. She turned towards me.

**A- It's Kenshi!**

**K- What?! He doesn't seem to be the type to steal things.**

**A- You never know. Innocent people can be criminals. We have to tell Lori about this.**

**K- Are you insane she'll flip!**

**A- I'm the boss here, not you! We've done missions before Lori joined us. She'll understand.**

**K- I sure hope so.**

"Wait!" Alex turned to face the boss. "He said Jade. It's must be a different Jade." She clicked her tongue. "It's not a different Jade, it's Jade Springvale. Your big sister." The mafia boss walked over to her. "Alex you must listen to me." He rested his hands on her shoulder. "Listen to your little brother."

_B-b-brother?! She has a brother? What the hell is going on?! _"Okay fine!" She agreed to him. "You have a brother?" Her brother removed his hands and walked over to me. "Yes, I was raised in secret. My aunty took me away when she discovered my mother's plan. We went to go back and rescue Alex, but by the time we returned we we're too late. Alex was gone. As well for Jade, everyone was gone."

"Alex." He called out to his sister. "Catch!" He threw her documents. "Thanks Kyle." She smiled, but it was empty. "As for your parents." Kyle turned to me. He clicked his fingers and documents appeared in his hands. "Your family are dead but there's something they were hiding for you and your brother. I felt Alex looking at me when I opened the documents. _What?! _

"Your parents worked with our parents. When they left and threatened to expose them, they planned that 'accident'. But they don't know that your alive. My uncle called your grandparents and we told them about the incident."

'RING RING RING'

I heard a phone ringing. "Hello?" It was Alex. "What? Woah! Calm down Lori! We're own our way." Alex whistled. "Lori is in trouble, email me the video." Kyle nodded. "Keep the documents and let me know what you want me to do with the Black Foxes. They have Jade after all."

Alex tensed. "I'll let you know. Come on Kat." Alex grabbed my arm, dragging me. _My life is a mess. And I thought my life was perfect. But now I understand that my life is similar to Alex's. Her aunty and uncle have always been watching me. But for now we need to now who else in the Black Foxes._

**Hey guys, what do you think happened to Lori. And how will they deal when they discover who the Black Foxes is? But when will Alex reunite with Jade?**


	7. Chapter 6: The Accident

**Alex POV**

After meeting my brother, Kyle and learning about my sister, we received a call from Lori. Apparently she's in trouble. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" Kat asked as she tried to take control of the wheel. I elbowed her and Kat winced. "I take it as a no." She rubbed her arm.

_Why doesn't this van go any faster? I'm already on 60, Urgh! I hate this stupid van. I just hope Lori is okay. _"Alex! Your nose is bleeding." I put my left hand underneath my nose and I saw blood. Damn it! If this van was faster than she would be hurt. "Why is your nose bleeding?" She grabbed a tissue, wiping my nose for me. Tch! I'm not a baby, Kat! "I linked your powers so if one of you are hurt I get a nosebleed." I muttered. "Aww.. You care for us!" She hugged me, tightly. I felt my cheeks burning.

She removed her arms around me and pulled out a gun from her pocket. "Just in case." She shrugged innocently. I chuckled as we found the street that Lori was living. _At the same year Kat and I left Japan, Lori's parents worked for a business company. Then when her father got elected to become a politician, she left Japan to go to America. I've met her parents and her mother treats me like I was her daughter but as for her father. He's a stubborn man, he wants Lori to marry the best man like a politician, doctor, actor or even a singer. All he wants is to make his family big. Sometimes he needs to think that everything doesn't come from his ass. Which is a good thing too, since she's a mummy's girl not a daddy's girl. Shame he's not dead, I heard he paid someone to kill her mother because she found out that he was corrupted._

Finally... We found her house and saw many cars in black parked around her house. "Come on!" I parked the car behind a apple tree and grabbed my gun from my pocket. Quietly closing the door we made sure we were not caught. The door was slightly open and we heard Lori.

"I don't know what your talking about and even if I did I wouldn't tell you." I heard her, arguing with the men. Then a heard punching sounds and my nose started to bleed again. "Hey girls." I heard a familiar voice behind me. As I turned around I slightly jumped. "Gigi you scared me." I whispered as I put my hand to my heart. "If you want to give me a heart attack your doing a good job at it... Are those my clothes." I pointed out that she was wearing my thieves outfit. "Sorry when I heard Lori was in trouble I broke into her house and borrowed your clothes." Gigi apologised. "I knew you were a perv, from now on your new name is Gigi the pervert. Have you thought about my offer, assuming with the gun in your hand?" "Yeah, I accept your offer." She smiled then her face turned serious.

"Let's go!" _Who killed me and made you in charge. You may of just joined the group which doesn't mean you give me orders. Your just a newbie! _Arguing to myself in my head I followed suit. "Hey!" Yelling out I got the guy to stop punching Lori. Her face was bruised and her mouth was bleeding. "One rule about legendary's." Their eyes widened. _They haven't realised who I am._ "Don't piss them off." Grunting loudly I used my tattooed arm which group and threw them against the wall. Checking them quickly, they were unconscious. Good. "You okay Lori." Gigi asked Lori. "What do you think, I got punched several time do you expect me to be all smiles?!" Yelled at the newbie she grabbed a gun from one of the men. "We should get outta here." Without even arguing with her I simply followed her and we left her home.

"Who were they?" Kat asked the leader. "I have no idea." Lori reloaded her gun. "Because I can't give a damn about the freaking van, we are now taking motorbikes which is more faster." With a snap of her fingers the van turned into four motorbikes. "Sweet!" Kat smiled as she saw the bikes. "Umm... Girls hate to interrupt but the Black Foxes are here." What? Why would they be here.

Few hours earlier... During the same time Kat and Alex are chatting with the mafia

"So... Who are the Black Cats?" Everyone shrugged as the ex-legendary asked a question. "I heard the hacker is better than Takuto." Jade smirked as the hacker grumbled, angrily. "Beardy, give me my pork noodles!"

As she ignored him yelling at the boss, something appeared on the television. A man who was covered in black spoke, his voice changed by a computer.

"Black Foxes, I heard that you took something of mine. Now someone precious will be taken away from you. Lori Makenna I presume." The ex-legendary noticed that their leader was in fear. As they told her about their childhood friends she noticed that three of them have feeling for the girls. Even though she used to play with them at a young age, she noticed their feelings towards each other. That's why she backed away when they were children, she didn't want to become a third wheel.

"I heard the Black Cats are interested in you, since I'm being nice, two of them discovered one of your members. And beware of the hacker, she's very intelligent you don't want to piss her off, I also heard she's also the boss. Now if you want to save your friend you have twenty minutes." Before anyone could speak, Riki already formulated a plan.

Present...

"Lori!" A man yelled as he ran towards the house. That voice! "Oh my god is Riki, he's part of the Black Foxes!" Kat whispered loudly. "Shut up! Your going to give us away." I put my gun away and we all out our helmets on. As we turned our bikes on which made a loud engine sound, turning my head I saw a female woman exiting the van. When the engine made a sound we heard Riki. "Lori?!" "Alex we have to go!" Gigi whispered. Even though it was dark I made eye contact with the woman. "Jade.." I whispered unconsciously.

When the engine roared the street, Jade exited the van as well with everyone, including Boss. "Lori?!" As Riki was slowly walked towards the bikes Jade made eye contact with one of the people. "Their the Black Cats, I wonder what they doing here?" Kenshi spoke beside her.

"Come on! We have to go now!" A heard a woman yelled, making her rip her gaze from her. Before anyone could react they drove off.

"Hey!" Hiro yelled as he tried to chase after them. "How come they have motorbikes?" He complained. "Okay, how are we supposed to go after them." Riki scrunched his face as he spoke. The ex-legendary smiled and snapped her fingers. Four motorbikes appeared. "Riki go after the girl with pink hair, Hiro go after the girl with red hair, Kenshi go after the girl with brown hair and I'll go after the blue headed. Boss and Takuto, follow me from behind, this girl is the one the guy told us." Ordering the guys she put her helmet off, driving away leaving the guys speechless.

"Who died and made her boss?" Riki smirked as they were just told what to do. He found it funny for a girl to order him around. "Okay you guys heard her, Takuto and Boss will drive the van, try and go after the Black Cats." Everyone nodding the guys drove off, catching after their childhood friends.

**Alex's POV **

"That was way too close, girls!" Gigi slowed her bike down. "No kidding! I can't believe that Riki is part of the Black Foxes." Kat stopped her bike and parked it, nearby from the road. We also followed and parked our bikes but we didn't leave them. "What's that sound?" Lori out her hand to her ear. _Lori has the power of sound so she can head anything, Kat has the power of music and she loves the party, Gigi has the power of manners and as for me I can do anything_.

"Do I hear motorbikes?" Lori broke the silence. "Alex, can you track the sound?" She spoke, removing her hand from her ear. "Already on it." My hand glowed green and I had a clear image of four motorbikes and a van. "The Black Foxes are following us!" We put our helmets back on and they were close. "Gigi follow me, Kat and Lori, go the other way!" I ordered them. "Meet us at my new restaurant Le Chats Noir." Gigi told the others where to meet and we drove off the other direction. **A/N: The meaning of the Black Cats in French is Les Chats Noir.**

"We have company!" Gigi pointed out that two people on a motorbike and a van was following us. Let's hope Kat and Lori made it out safely.

**Lori's POV**

"Someone is following us!" Looking back I saw two guys on a motorbike. _You have to be kidding me! Someone in their group has magic. _Grabbing my transmitter, I contacted Alex and Gigi. "Lex! Is their someone following you, girls!" "Yeah, we have a van and two motorbikes, you?" Gigi answered. "We only have two motorbikes following us, I guess they might like you girls." I smirked as I heard the transmitter was being removed from her hand. "Shut up L! Your lucky I saved you or else you would of been dead by now." That shut me up and the smirk disappeared. _Alex has a point. But I've never seen her angry I wonder what happened._

"They're catching up!" Kat yelled as the two guys caught up. _Damn it. Think Lori, think! That's when a light bulb lit up. Let's hope she ready for this._

**Alex's POV**

_How come their motorbikes are faster and why is their van more faster?! This is not fair I'm not going to get catch from those idiots. Two of them may be my childhood friends but I won't let them get away with this. As I was thinking of this, I felt pain like I could of never imagined. What's going on this never happened? I placed my hand to my heart and I could feel it getting more painful. _

"Girls you come in?" Lori's voice was being heard from Gigi's transmitter. "Answer it! I cant!" She must of realised my pain and nodded. "We hear you L, what's up?" "I need to Alex to transport us! Their bikes are too fast!" _Are you kidding me! Worst timing ever! First, my sister is alive, second Lori gets into trouble, third we're being chased by the Black Foxes, fourth my powers are hurting me and fifth SHE WANTS ME TO FREAKING TRANSPORT HER?! HOW WOULD SHE LIKE BEING A LEGENDARY?!_

"A, please?!" Kat tried to do her best pleading voice. "Fine! But you totally owe me for this!" _This is going to hurt! Please don't let it be too painful! _Raising my left hand I could hear someone talking. "What is she doing?" "I have no idea."

A bubble erupted and Lori and Kat appeared with their motorbikes. "Thanks!" Kat gave me a thumbs up. But my vision was so blurry I could hardly see it. "What's wrong?" Gigi asked me. _I didn't know what happened next, but I lost consciousness._

**Third POV**

"What's wrong?" The newbie asked her best friend. When she asked that, everything went so fast. Alex's motorbike flipped and Alex started rolling. Once she stopped rolling, the rest of the Black Cats pulled over and ran towards Alex. "Oh my god!" Lori lifted her helmet off. "Alex!" The leader ran towards her childhood friend, who was suffering. The hacker's body was covered with cuts and bruises. Her clothes were ripped. "Alex.." Gigi, who was now kneeling next to Alex, removed her helmet slowly making sure she doesn't cause any damage.

"Look she's been shot!" Kat pointed out a hole which was pretty much covered with blood. "I thought it was her powers, I should of known before." Gigi bowed her head. "It's know your fault, no one could of known this would happen." Lori placed a hand on her shoulder.

'Click'

"Kat, what's wrong?" The two girls turned around to see their friend standing in front of Alex, holding a gun. "We have company." The leader turned to see six people standing in front of them. "What the hell?! You've already caused enough trouble, leave!" Lori pulled her gun and spat at them. "Lori, don't tell me you girls are-" Riki was cut off by Lori. "Yes, we're the Black Cats and we know who you guys are."

"There's Kenshi the sniper, Riki the leader, Hiro the master of disguise, Atsumu the boss, Takuto the hacker and your new newbie, Alex's sister." Kat told the rest of the crew who their identities are. "Touché, I'm impressed." Riki complimented until his eyes drifted to Alex's body. Seeing this Gigi stood in front of her, blocking their view. "I can't believe your the Black Cats, since we know Lori's identity, how about you three?"

"Shut up!" Out of nowhere Alex was standing in front of them and created a barrier. "Get on the motorbikes now!" Alex ordered them. "How the hell?" "Now!" She yelled at Kat. "Okay.." Kat sulked walking back to her motorbike. As they were walking Alex kept limping. "What happened to your ankle?" Gigi asked as she put her helmet on. "Sprained it, where's your dirty restaurant." Alex smirked. "So mean! It's only dirty because I just bought yesterday." Gigi pouted.

Lori chuckled as they both argued. "How come you get at hover board?" Kat complained. "You have magic!" Alex yelled at her. As Gigi and Kat snapped and received a hover board, Lori looked back. Her childhood friends were trying to break the barrier. "It's too strong!" Kenshi yelled as he used his elbow to break the barrier. "Lori!" Alex snapped at her leader who was daydreaming. Lori snapped her fingers and stepped on her board. The minute Lori was floating from the ground the barrier vanished. "Lead the way Gigi." Gigi flew first, then Kat, Lori and Alex who was staring at Jade. She stared at her for a few minutes being following the others.

"Takuto track them." Riki ordered the hacker as he clenched his fists, walking back to the van.


End file.
